


Sweet dreams

by ackermantihora, Colour_Palette, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [9]
Category: Inception (2010), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Crossover, Drama, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, spotify playlist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/pseuds/ackermantihora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colour_Palette/pseuds/Colour_Palette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Фанмикс к кроссоверу "Координаты реальности"
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman
Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Shingeki no Inception





	Sweet dreams

А также две песни, которых не нашлось в спотифае:

  



End file.
